Les 5 étapes du Deuil
by Kiwoo
Summary: Que feriez vous, si vous perdiez la personne que vous aimiez le plus ?   "Je t'aime tant, ça en devient indécent." ...


Prologue :

Une jeune fille brune dans sa robe de sorcière patientait. Elle entendait des exclamations un peu plus loin, les gens réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'heure fatidique. Elle s'était attendue à un silence de mort, précédant cette bataille qui serait sans doute la dernière. Mais comme pour refuser ce futur qui condamnerait une bonne partie de ces gens, l'ambiance était presque bonne. Il y avait, certes, une sourde angoisse qui les rongeait tous de l'intérieur, mais ils savaient qu'il fallait profiter de ces derniers moment de paix. Ils étaient tous là, plaisantant une dernière fois sans s'avouer qu'il se demandait s'il reverrait vivant la personne qui venait de les faire rire. Personne ne voulait y penser. Hermione savait qu'ils se demanderaient bientôt où elle était passée. Alors elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Il fallait qu'_il_ se dépêche.

Dans sa robe noire, un blond avançait à grand pas vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il aurait déjà dû être dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres. Mais il avait traîné, parce qu'il demeurait lâche. Même en ayant changé de camp, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de ceux qui se battaient pour le bien. Parce qu'il savait que ce soir, il signerait son arrêt de mort. Toute sa famille, le voyant combattre du côté ennemi serait prise d'une envie incontrôlable de le tuer. C'était évident. Et il n'avait pas envie de mourir, pour quelque cause que ce soit. Il voulait vivre, profiter de toute sa vie. Pas la voir s'arrêter alors qu'il avait à peine 18 ans. Mais il avait donné sa parole, il avait donné son cœur. Oui. Lui, Drago Malefoy, aimait. Beaucoup trop. Sans pouvoir contenir cette passion dévorante. Et plus que ça, il aimait celle qu'il était sensée haïr le plus au monde. Il s'en fichait, désormais. Qui il devait détester, et devant qui il devait s'incliner. C'était du passé. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'_elle _qui comptait. Il l'aperçut au détour d'un couloir et s'approcha doucement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. S'il avait peur de mourir, il avait encore bien plus peur de survivre sans elle.

« J'ai dû te dire un bon milliard de fois de ne pas te ronger les ongles.  
>- Et j'ai dû te dire autant de fois d'arrêter d'être en retard. Pas dans ces moments-là.<br>- Je suis là, maintenant. Tu es prête ?  
>- Non. Et toi ?<br>- Bien sûr ! »

Elle voyait le mensonge sur son visage mais ne releva pas. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle lise en lui, et ne souhaitait pas risquer une dispute maintenant. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. 

« Drago ?  
>- Mmh ?<br>- Ne meurs pas. »

Le cœur du blond rata un battement, puis une reprit une course frénétique. Il avait mal de lui mentir ainsi, cachant l'évidence qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir.

« Je ferais attention.  
>- Si tu meurs…<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser.  
>- J'ai peur, Drago.<br>- Tu as toujours peur, Hermione. Pourquoi t'a-t-on envoyé chez les Gryffondor si tu as peur de tout ?  
>- Les sang-de-bourbe qui mettent des coups de poing aux méchants Serpentards se retrouvent à Gryffondor, c'est un fait. »<p>

Il sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui. S'il la perdrait, il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'en remettre. Elle était celle qui avait su le faire changer, qui avait su lui montrer les couleurs qui n'allaient pas dans sa vie construite par son père. Elle était celle qui avait fait fondre la glace qui maintenait son cœur prisonnier. Elle avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui, il devenait bien trop niais. Mais il estimait qu'il avait le droit, à quelques minutes d'un adieu.

« Et si on partait ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- On pourrait s'enfuir, là tout de suite. On n'est pas obligés de vivre ça, on n'est pas obligés de se battre. Avec ou sans nous, ça ne changera rien. On peut très bien oublier tout ça et faire notre vie ailleurs. Les Etats-Unis, ça te plait ?  
>- Drago…<br>- Après tout, qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça, toi non plus. Ça ne nous concerne pas. Viens avec moi.  
>- Drago ! C'est impossible. Tu le sais. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, pas maintenant. Ils ont besoin de moi. Ce sont mes amis.<br>- C'est maintenant qu'il se pointe, ton courage digne des plus grands Gryffondor ?  
>- Tous ceux qui combattent ce soir l'ont en eux. On a tous peur, pour nous et pour les autres. On aimerait tous être ailleurs. Mais cet ailleurs n'existera plus si on abandonne maintenant. Il faut y aller, ils vont me chercher. »<p>

Drago était impuissant. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois sans qu'il n'arrive à la faire changer d'avis. Et il s'était énervé tout autant, brisant les objets qui les entouraient, allant jusqu'à la faire pleurer. Parce qu'elle n'y pouvait rien non plus, et qu'ils étaient tous deux déchirés. Mais aujourd'hui il était fatigué, alors il resta calme et s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour plonger son regard d'acier dans le sien. Il se noya un instant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. 

« Ne meurs pas, Hermione. Je t'aime.  
>- Je t'aime aussi. »<p>

Le blond se pencha sur celle qui faisait battre son cœur et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, ses cheveux, se perdit en lui une dernière fois. C'était un baiser d'adieu qu'ils échangeaient là. Peut-être bien leur dernier.


End file.
